warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Morgenpoot
thumb|De kaft van Vallende Nachtthumb|De kaft van Hoop en Angst.thumb|De kaft van Volle Maan Hallo , ik ben Morgenpoot! Ik ben een witte poes met grijze vlekken. Mijn ff gaan over Morgenpoot, en hoe ze opgroeid tot krijger, commandant, moederkat en zelfs tot leider! Over mij en mijn katten... Ik ben Morgenpoot, zoals ik hierboven al zei. Ik hou van tekenen, maar ik teken niet digitaal. Ik ben een trouw lid van EIDPC (Eten In De Pyjama Club), net zoals Zandklauw, Hulstlicht en Zilverspikkel! Mijn naam daar is Pyjama Pizza XDDD Ik had een kat, Jansen, die is gestorven op 19 mei 2017. Nu heb ik twee nieuwe katten, daar ga ik hieronder wat over vertellen... Vlekkie is een dikzak, hij is ook bijna twee kilo te dik (hij is op dieet). Hij is een schootkat en klappertand heel vaak (dat is wanneer het water hem in de mond loopt en hij raar begint te miauwen, heeft Anne me geleerd xD). Vooral bij duiven gaat hij zo raar miauwen... met zijn chagrijnige gezicht erbij opgeteld, hij lijkt dus best wel op Bert uit Sesamstraat :P Zijn Warrior Cats naam is Vlekoog, maar ik noem hem altijd "de Vlek" ofzo xDDD Prince houdt echter niet zo van schoten. Hij kroelt graag langs je benen, is een beetje mollig en dan ook iets te dik (ook hij is op dieet, maar hoeft minder af te vallen dan Vlekkie). Prince miauwt supercute, en spint ook vaak. Hij heeft een heel erge dozenverslaving, dus hij was helemaal blij toen we een enorme doos hadden na het kopen van een nieuwe stofzuiger. Ook heeft hij een zwarte staart met twee witte ringen, en een roze neusje. Met zijn kleine roze tongetje slubbert hij zijn eten naar binnen, heel anders dan Vlekkie die het allemaal naar binnen gooit... De Warrior Cats naam van Prince is Ringstaart! Heb voor het gemak even Vlekkie gezegd, maar je schrijft het zo: Vlecky. Wist je niet, hè, ? Interesses in de Warrior Cats boeken... Favoriete reeks van WC: De Nieuwe Profetie (het is gewoon een originele en leuk bedachte reeks!) Lievelingsboek van WC: Blauwsters Voorspelling (reden staat hieronder) Favoriete boeken uit de Originele Reeks: ' #''Vuurproef (de leiderceremonie en het gevecht met de BloedClan, dat waren mijn favoriete momenten)'' #''Gevaar (de honden, dat stuk is heel spannend)'' #''Voor de Storm (de brand is cool)'' Favoriete boeken uit de Nieuwe Profetie: #''Schemering (het dassengevecht was zo cool om te lezen)'' #''Middernacht (die reis was leuk, en Snorre is hilarisch!)'' #''Sterrenlicht (dat met die nieuwe territoria was interessant)'' Favoriete boeken uit de Macht van Drie: #''Lange Schaduwen (het geheim is ontrafeld! Braamklauw en Kwiklicht zijn niet de echte ouders van de Drie!)'' #''Eclips (dat gevecht is geweldig om te lezen)'' #''Het Tweede Gezicht (gewoon leuk, en dan is de profetie nog mysterieus)'' Favoriete superedities: #''Blauwsters Voorspelling (leuk boek, je kan over de oudsten lezen en hoe die vroeger waren en zo)'' #''Vuursters Missie (de HemelClan! Jeej!)'' #''??? (Ben het meest benieuwd naar Yellowfang's Secret)'' Favoriete poezen: #''Vosstaart!!! (hier hoef ik niks over te zeggen, ze is... geweeeeeeldig!)'' #''Loofster (ze is zo wijs en cool en... tja, gewoon lheel euk)'' #''Honingvaren (ze heeft Houtkit gered)'' Favoriete katers: #''Hommelkit (hij is zo cute!)'' #''Lijsterpels (oh ik vind hem zo leuk, hij bewaart Blauwvachts geheim terwijl hij zelf niet eens de vader is)'' #''Muissnor (hij is chill)'' Gehate poezen: #''Kastanjevacht (ze vertrouwt niemand!!!)'' #''Sasha (ze wil Motvleugel weghalen bij de Clans, dat van Havikwind maakt me overigens niet uit xD)'' #''Luipaardster (ze is een beetje te streng)'' Gehate katers: #''Donkerstreep (vuile verrader!)'' #''Distelklauw (hij is gewoon stóóóm!)'' #''Havikwind ("ooooh ik ben zo onschuldig, ik wilde Modderklauw nooit volgen!")'' Favoriete Clans: #''RivierClan (Luipaardster haat ik, maar de rest van de katten zijn leuk! Vispoot, Steenvacht, Mistvoet, Eikenhart)'' #''HemelClan (de katten van de nieuwe Clan zijn fantastisch)'' #''DonderClan (ze zijn royaal en loyaal)'' Gehate Clans: #''BloedClan (ze zijn gewoon slecht georganiseerd en weten niet eens wat de krijgscode is)'' #''SchaduwClan (te trots en agressief)'' #''WindClan (te trots!)'' Favoriete oogpunten: #''Gaaiveder (zijn sarcasme is lovely)'' #''Loofpoel (ze is best slim, maar in reeks 3 vind ik haar mwah)'' #''Vuurster (hij is gewoon te perfect)'' Gehate oogpunten: #''Leeuwvlam (hij is gewoon agressief en stom)'' #''Hulstloof (in Zonsopgang is ze verschrikkelijk)'' #''Kwiklicht (ik vind het erg dat ze heeft gelogen tegen Hulstloof, Leeuwvlam en Gaaiveder)'' Favoriete Clanleiders: #''Loofster (ze is wijs en cool)'' #''Blauwster (voordat ze gek werd...)'' #''Vuurster (hij is gewoon royaal enz.)'' Gehate Clanleiders: #''Brokkelster (hij is een vuile stinksok)'' #''Eenster (als krijger was 'ie wel leuk, hoor)'' #''Zwartster (hij is véél te trots)'' Favoriete medicijnkatten: #''Vlampoot (Flametail, in het Engels)'' #''Wilglicht (ze is gewoon leuk xD)'' #''Vedersnor (hij is gewoon cool)'' Gehate medicijnkatten: #''Gansveder (hij heeft voor Maanbloems dood gezorgd!)'' #''Hulstpoot (als leerling-medicijnkat vond ik haar stom)'' #''Valkpoot (hij is gewoon een beetje onoplettend, vertrouwt katten te snel)'' '''Nou, dat was het dan! :P Mijn fanons!!! + linkjes Ik heb al twee hele series geschreven (Morgengloed en Schemering) en ben nu bezig met het vervolg daarop, een reeks genaamd "De Nieuwe Generatie". Kijk maar snel, pootje van Morgenpoot! Morgengloed De Stenen Cirkel Tranenpad Verleden Verwoesting Mysteries Schemering Vallende Nacht Hoop en Angst Volle Maan De Nieuwe Generatie IJzige Klauwen Onschuld Dwaallicht Daglicht Donkere Wolken Heldere Sterren (verwacht: December 2018) Het Einde In Zicht Duistere Dageraad Licht in de Verte Te Laat! Onvermijdelijk Tekeningen voor mij Bloemstaart heeft al 4 (!) geweldige tekeningen voor me gemaakt, ik toon ze hier. Zorg dat je niet verblind wordt door hun schoonheid ;) Mijn profielfoto is gemaakt door Avondpoot. Ook Sneeuwster1 heeft een prachtige tekening gemaakt, en die kan je hier vinden: http://nl.warriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Morgenpoot thumb|left|Vlekoog (Vlekkie) en Ringstaart (Prince) thumb|Morgenster door Bloemstaart. thumb|left|Morgenster (ik dus :P)thumb|left|Dubbellicht, Ringstaarts partner! Andere boeken en series: De Grijze Jager (John Flanagan) - deel 1 en 2 gelezen, leuke serie Spirit Animals (Brandon Mull) - deze serie lees ik kriskras door elkaar, echt héél leuke serie, maar WC is nog mooier Seekers (Erin Hunter) - deel 1 tot en met deel 5 gelezen, erg leuk Survivor Dogs (Erin Hunter) - alleen deel 1 gelezen, niet zo leuk en ga waarschijnlijk ook niet verder met deel 2 De Gevleugelde Opdracht (Shelley Kortekaas) - één van mijn lievelingsboeken, ga sowieso meer van haar lezen :) De Kleine Odessa (Peter van Olmen) - leuk boek, volgens mij bestaat er ook een deel 2 :D Hylas (Michelle Paver) - Superleuke serie, heb Hylas en de Roep van de Dolfijn (deel 1) bijna uit Warrior Cats (Erin Hunter) - 10 keer mooier dan al deze series en boeken bij elkaar ;) Wikiactivity: Op deze wiki ben ik zeer vaak actief, op de "gewone" wiki iets minder, op de Fanfiction Wiki ook vaak. Fanons die ik lees (niet op volgorde) Ik lees een aantal fanons, hier komen ze. Ik las er weinig maar sinds kort ben ik er weer veel meer gaan lezen ;) Flowertails Life (Bloemstaart) Superleuk, ik heb Duisternacht, Levenselixer en Grootste Verraad gelezen. Kan niet wachten op Water van Tranen! Zang van de Storm (Avondpoot) * Ja! Deze reeks volg ik! Alles gelezen :D Maansverduistering (Eekhoornbries en Hulstlicht) Superleuk en spannend verhaal :D Het Spijt Me! (Sneeuwster1) Droevig en prachtig verhaal, volg ik ook Ik las er altijd weinig en kom er niet altijd aan toe, maar ik ben compleet BACK wat lezen betreft! *Zang van de Storm heeft een eigen website!!!